Marshlands
Marshlands (湿地帯, Shitchi-tai, "Humid Terrain") lies between Hoax and Volcano Villude and is a wilderness area rich in wildlife and consequently monsters. This place is also home to one of the commanding forts of the Basil Army. This fort was ambushed by the Sandoran Army and the Green-Tusked Dragon, Feyrbrand. The chests in the Seventh Fort are missable after a certain point: possibly entering into Lohan, or entering Nest of Dragon. Conversely, there is an event which only appears after a certain point: returning to the Seventh Fort area of the Marshlands after Albert joins the party and until the end of the Serdian War will result in a short scene in which Albert and Dart discuss Sandora's occupation of Bale. Previous area : Hoax Next area : Volcano Villude Story Chapter 1: The Serdian War Death of a Dragon Once Dart and company leaves Hoax, they head to the Seventh Fort to help the Tenth and Thirteenth Knighthoods stop the assault by Feyrbrand and the Sandoran army. The team fights pairs of Sandoran Soldiers until they make it to the entrance of the fort. When they do, they are confronted by the squadron's Commander. After they kill him, they go into the fort to look for survivors. Near the back of the fort, the party discovers the last living soldier. The man has been poisoned by the dragon's breath and warns them of it. He hands Lavitz a Wargod's Amulet before dying. Lavitz swears "We will wreak your revenge upon them...." The group leaves the Seventh Fort and makes their way to Volcano Villude. As they leave the Marshlands, Shana gets her foot caught in the mud and twists her ankle. Dart runs to her side to make sure she is okay. He believes she cannot walk and insists that he give her a piggyback ride. Shana does not want to because it is embarrassing but Dart reminds her that he used to give her piggy back rides all the time when they were younger. She gives in and thanks Dart for the help. Shana and Dart talk about Shana's weakness and need for help, and decide that she can rely on Dart more, like the old times. When Shana is okay, Dart puts her down and they move on, to Volcano Villude. Monsters In the Seventh Fort there is a stronger version of the Hoax Fire Soldiers, and a Water-based version that wears silver/gray armor with blue trim, that is even stronger. Treasures Before deciding whether to sell the Wargod's Amulet (+20 A-HIT & M-HIT), consider its usefulness in fighting the Unique Monsters, the fact that there was a second one from Urobolus, and the fact that there are none others available. Although there is the Sallet for males and Long Bow for Shana, they each add only 10 to A-HIT, do not increase M-HIT at all, and would reach +30 A-HIT together with the Amulet. Stardusts Gallery ePSXe 2013-05-21 11-42-16-73.jpg|Entering Marshland ePSXe 2013-05-21 11-41-42-94.jpg|Before entering the Seventh Fort ePSXe 2013-05-22 12-57-47-22.jpg|Into the deeper marsh ePSXe 2013-05-22 13-20-31-13.jpg|Boating in marshlands ePSXe 2013-05-22 13-19-02-62.jpg|Top of the monster-looking root Map Marshlands.jpg|Marshlands on Map Category:Location Category:Disc 1 Category:Hidden stardust Category:Optional content Category:Serdio Category:Marshlands Category:Serdian War